<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl Meets Zoey 101 by WizardWriter123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515885">Girl Meets Zoey 101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardWriter123/pseuds/WizardWriter123'>WizardWriter123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ramblings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Meets World, Zoey 101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Chase Matthews is a part of the Matthews family from Boy/Girl Meets World, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, List Fic, Specifically the first Matthews Kid, bullet point fic, bullet points, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardWriter123/pseuds/WizardWriter123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the family we've never seen for Chase might be more familiar than we were expecting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews, Zoey Brooks &amp; Chase Matthews, Zoey Brooks/Chase Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ramblings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girl Meets Zoey 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p>
<p>I originally posted this on Tumblr and thought, 'What the heck, why not post it here too!'. I thought it was just a fun idea that I might explore on in the future, might not. If you read this and enjoy it and want to expand on the idea, go ahead! Let me know because I would love to see it.</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading and have a great day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>AU where Chase Matthews from <em>Zoey 101</em> is the older brother of Riley Matthews from <em>Girl Meets World </em>
</h2>
<p>Okay, Chase Matthews obviously looks like he could be related to Cory, he shares the Matthews name, and he has the same clumsiness Riley possesses. It matches so perfectly, and would be really cool to see them all be related and interact!</p>
<p>Here is a possible explanation on how everything would work:</p>
<ul>
<li>Okay, Topanga is obviously a wonderful lawyer, and many firms would <em>love</em> to have her as their clientele</li>
<li>One of these firms offers her a deal where her children could get free education at a private school in PCA, somewhere his children go and the firm pays for</li>
<li>Topanga is hesitant, but after talking it out with Cory she realizes this could be a big deal for her children and give them an excellent education that could help them in life</li>
<li>She has to ask her children first, of course, and consider a few things: Riley is obviously, excited at the prospect, but she can’t go because 1) she isn’t old enough, 2) she’s a girl, and 3) She doesn’t want to leave her new friend Maya behind. Auggie is a toddler, so that leaves only one kid left: Chase</li>
<li>Chase really wants to try going there, because who wouldn’t want to go to a place that seems that awesome!? He doesn’t have any close friends in NY to hold him down, and he could be away from his whiny baby siblings for a part of the year: In his eleven year old brain, that right there is a win-win situation!</li>
<li>So, after much contemplation, Topanga joins the firm, as of what would become her current firm in the show, Chase gets sent to PCA where he doesn’t have to deal with Teacher!Dad or baby siblings and meets his friends there</li>
</ul>
<p>That’s how I imagine everything correlating to both shows:</p>
<ul>
<li>When Zoey meets Chase, he obviously has been at PCA for a while and enjoys it there</li>
<li>He sees reflections of Riley in Nicole and Maya in Dana, and can definitely see the braininess of Farkle in Quinn</li>
<li>The show goes on as normal until we get to <em>A Million Rain Drops </em>
</li>
<li>This is a big thing for Chase, and I can see Mrs. Svorski, the elder woman from GMW who is a friend of Auggie, being like a grandmother to Chase, watching him when both young parents had to work</li>
<li>He sees her as his grandmother and is truly heartbroken from this, as is his younger brother Auggie</li>
<li>Another big thing is when Chase wants to transfer from PCA to England</li>
<li>In GMW, Topanga has an opportunity to work in a branch in London, somewhere her whole family would have to move</li>
<li>The firm could, again, offer education and security for her children, explaining how Chase was able to move to schools so easily after Zoey left PCA</li>
<li>He gets a semester than goes back to PCA, where the <em>Zoey 101</em> finale leaves us</li>
</ul>
<p>Now, fun ideas!</p>
<ul>
<li>Riley learning that her older brother has a crush on Zoey when he calls home and already planning on getting them together just like how her mom and dad did</li>
<li>Riley and Auggie watching their brother’s show every time it updates and calling him to tell him how much they enjoyed it every time</li>
<li>Maya punching Logan in the face at least once</li>
<li>Quinn and Farkle talking science together while Smackle joins in and tries to recreate her laser watch</li>
<li>Zoey meeting the Matthews, and while Auggie, Cory, and Topanga love her, Riley and Maya are critical of whether the girl they’ve heard so much about is really all that her brother said</li>
<li>Riley being jealous of Zoey and the PCA crew like how Dustin was jealous of Quinn and Lola for stealing all of Zoey’s time</li>
<li>Awkward siblings Chase and Riley being the clumsy messes they are together, being a hazard to society</li>
<li>Chase returning to NYC in all the holiday episodes </li>
<li>Chase casually dropping random facts to his PCA friends that make them shocked because how could he haVE NEVER MENTIONED HIS UNCLE WAS THE SENATOR OF NY BEFORE LIKE WHY HAS HE NEVER TOLD THEM THAT?!?!?</li>
<li>Awkward protective Chase Matthews and Lucas Friar interacting in some way</li>
</ul>
<p>There are just so many ideas here! Please tell me what you think and be free to add anything on!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>